


i envy the coffee cup that kisses your lips every morning

by Author_of_Kheios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: Five times Hanzo couldn't kiss Jesse and one time he did.
Relationships: Background Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Echo & Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada & Echo (Overwatch), Hanzo Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song, Hanzo Shimada & Mei-Ling Zhou, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	i envy the coffee cup that kisses your lips every morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another McHanzo! :dummy:  
> I love this ship okay? Don't judge me. -^-
> 
> Have a cute little one-shot of Hanzo being a total gay mess and Jesse being a total sweetheart. Be prepared for tooth-rotting fluff. You have been warned, in the tags and here; you have no excuse.  
> For something a little more... shall we say... risque... ewe check out [this link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBS51UO9FU4) for information on the 8k pwp padded with fluff that I wrote recently. ^v^
> 
> Now enjoy! And don't forget to kudos, comment and subscribe for more fluffy fluffs!

"Hey there, stranger."

Hanzo blinks out of his trance and looks up at the cowboy sliding into the seat across from him, coffee cup in hand despite the late hour. Or rather, the early hour; it's well past midnight by now.

"Good morning, Jesse," he greets softly, not quite so willing as his companion to break the ethereal silence of the witching hour.

"Y'okay, darlin'?" Concern colours Jesse's voice and expression, and Hanzo forces a small smile, hiding his unease. It's retreating anyway, in the warmth of Jesse's presence.

"As well as can be at 3 in the morning on a sleepless night."

"Nightmares again?" Jesse hums knowingly, slipping out of his chair and into one closer to Hanzo to take his hand. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, thank you," Hanzo says, ignoring the skip of his heartbeat as he carefully tugs his hand out from under Jesse's.

"Okay." Jesse doesn't seem offended or put off by Hanzo's apparent curtness, and sits in silence, sipping his coffee.

His presence really is a soothing balm to Hanzo's anxiety, and within minutes, he feels almost normal again, warmed and welcomed a scant six inches from the cowboy. It crosses his tiring mind that he could probably kiss the man now, a desire that has been haunting him since Jesse not only saved his life but tore apart with bare hands the Null Sector soldier that threatened him.

From day one, Jesse was the only person to accept his presence without hesitation; where others had greeted him with caution, suspicion, or even outright hostility, only Jesse had offered him a clumsy bow and a handshake, laughing at his own awkwardness and joking to try and make Hanzo feel welcome. Later, when Zenyatta joined and showed equal if not greater acceptance in spite of his past and flaws, then others began to follow suit, encouraged by his ever stubborn little brother.

But Hanzo hasn't forgotten that Jesse was the first.

The first to welcome him with open arms. The first to praise his skills in battle. The first to ask about his childhood without prying for information about Genji's. The first to understand why he snapped when his anxiety was so overwhelming that even the lightest touch felt like molten nails being thrust through his skin. The first to find out about his long, insomnic nights curled in the corner of the kitchen because it smelled like comfort. The first to seek him out during the times he most longed for companionship but didn't dare ask for it.

The first to make him feel like he's worth more than the blood on his hands.

"Want somethin' to drink?" Jesse's question draws Hanzo from his thoughts, reminds him to stop clenching his fists against the tabletop. He deliberately lays his hands out flat against the cool surface, taking a breath and releasing it.

"No, thank you," he repeats.

"You sure?" Jesse presses this time, taking a sip of his nearly depleted drink. Hanzo's gaze tracks the motion of the mug up to his lips, follows the quick bob of the cowboy's Adam's apple, skips back to the peek of tongue tracing lips that have never looked more kissable. He almost misses the next words that pass them. "Somethin' warm to chase off the night chill?"

"I am quite warm already," Hanzo says, cutting himself off before he adds the qualifier of Jesse's presence.

Jesse smiles, like he knows what Hanzo means, but says nothing more, and the rest of the visit is spent in comfortable silence. There's no need for Hanzo to kiss this man and threaten everything they've built thus far when they already share so much more intimacy in the quiet moments like this; he'll take what he can get, and not wish for more.

〰️

Hana plops down on Hanzo's lap and wraps an arm around his shoulders, startling him. She smirks when she sees that she has his attention.

"And here I thought I'd have to kiss the cursed prince to wake him up," she snickers dramatically.

"Excuse me?" Hanzo cocks a brow at her.

"Come on, Hanzo," she scoffs, rolling her eyes. "All four of us have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"Well, maybe not _quite_ that long," Lucio snorts. "But we all did say your name."

"At least twice," Genji adds, sounding far too amused.

"Y'okay, Han?" Jesse asks, the only person who isn't laughing or smiling at all.

"Of course _I'm_ fine," Hana answers loudly, grinning teasingly. Jesse doesn't seem to find it funny and gives her a narrow, scolding look. She throws up her hands and stands up. "Okay, okay; I got it. Geez, killjoy..."

"If ya don't wanna play anymore..." Jesse begins, resting a hand on Hanzo's forearm.

"No, it's nothing," Hanzo assures, fighting back the shiver of joy thrilling across his skin at the man's touch. "I got lost in my thoughts."

"Seriously lost, looked like," Lucio agrees. "You don't have to continue if you got triggered or whatever, you know; we suggested Truth or Dare to have some fun, not dig into anybody's scars."

"I understand; I was remembering a similar time with Genji many years ago."

"Your thirteenth birthday," Genji recalls, brightening. Even with the mask still on, it's easy to tell he's grinning broadly. "I convinced him to play Spin the Bottle with some of our friends."

"Omg," Hana laughs. "How did that go? No wait! It's my turn anyway; Hanzo, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he answers, certain he knows where this is going and humouring her.

"Who was your favourite kiss when you played Spin the Bottle?" she demands eagerly.

It takes every ounce of Hanzo's control to avoid looking at either Jesse or Genji. The latter he knows will be laughing his ass off in a moment. The former... well. It's hard to look one's crush in the face when talking about one's ex.

"Her name was Yua. I, erm... I did not know kissing could be so... involved, until that moment." Heat floods up Hanzo's neck and, as expected, Genji bursts into laughter, falling back against his seat and holding his sides. Eager to move on before anyone pries, Hanzo clears his throat. "Lucio, Truth or Dare."

"Hehehe... Dare me, Daddy." Immediately it dawns on the musician what he said, and he promptly backpedals while Hana and Genji dissolve into giggles and Hanzo covers his face to hide the explosion of embarrassment. "Wait! No! That wasn't- I shouldn't have said that! Why did I say that? I did _not_ mean it like that!"

"Y-you id-idiot!" Hana gasps through her mirth, unable to sit upright anymore. Jesse clears his throat, shifting beside Hanzo, who is still trying to hide his blush.

"Those are some, uh... pretty bold words," the cowboy notes, caught somewhere between amusement and secondhand embarrassment.

"Ugh! I am never living this down, am I?"

"Never!" Genji and Hana chorus, bursting into renewed laughter.

"If only y-you had the cour- the courage to say tha- that to Baptiste!" Hana squeals breathlessly, literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Hanzo sits up abruptly, embarrassment replaced by an epiphany.

"I dare you to say that to Baptiste, right now," he says, pointing at the door to the lounge. Lucio's eyes widen and his jaw drops, red flooding his cheeks.

"Right now?" he squeaks.

"Right now," Hanzo confirms, ruthless.

"Pass!" Lucio exclaims desperately. "Pass! I wanna use my pass!"

"No way!" Hana cackles, scrambling up to her knees and planting her hands on the coffee table. "You used your pass already!"

"I did not!"

"You did," Jesse snickers. "When Genji asked who your crush was."

"I answered that!"

"No, you didn't," Hana smirks. "I guessed correctly; you just didn't deny it. But you still passed on it so you don't have a pass anymore! Now go say 'Dare me, Daddy' to Baptiste-" She barely gets the word out before she collapses against the arm of Genji's chair in her mirth.

Lucio groans loudly in dismay and slowly drags himself to his feet. He passes a half-hearted glare at Hanzo on his way past.

"I will not be so cruel as to hover while you complete your task," Hanzo smiles sweetly, waving him off.

"You're crazy, brother," Genji hoots, rolling over the back of his chair to follow Lucio. "I would not miss this for the world!"

"Where's my phone??" Hana shrieks, scrambling to grab the device from where she left it to sit on Hanzo's lap, and then dashing after the other two with a wicked, "Wait for me!" which leaves Hanzo and Jesse alone.

"Well," Jesse huffs with a grin, leaning back and draping his arms along the back of the couch. "That was somethin'."

"Indeed," Hanzo chuckles, glancing at him and then realising how close they are. A small shift closer and he could lean against the man's shoulder easily. And with his arm up like that, almost inviting Hanzo to do so...

"Ya know he's gonna want revenge now, right?" Jesse asks with a lopsided smile, cocking his head in a way that makes Hanzo's heart sing for his adorable mannerisms.

"I have no doubt," he says, amazed that he manages to keep his tone level, if a bit softer than intended. "Which is why, my friend, it is time for me to depart."

"Aw, and here I was gonna ask about this Yua girl you kissed," Jesse laughs. Hanzo freezes, unease spiking. For once, Jesse doesn't seem to notice immediately. "I take it she was a good kisser?"

"She was my first... er, open-mouthed kiss," Hanzo admits, unable to stop himself. He holds his breath for a dismissal of some kind, but Jesse's brows lift and he shifts to face Hanzo more directly.

"Oh yeah? At thirteen, you were makin' out with girls? And I thought _I_ started early!" Hanzo can't work up a response before Jesse teasingly adds, "Sounds to me like both y'all Shimadas were playboys; you just hid it better."

That stings far more than it should, and Hanzo stands quickly, barely maintaining a mask of relative apathy and only just refraining from clenching his fists.

So much for trying to work around toward a kiss tonight...

"Thank you for inviting me to your game night, but I think I am ready to retire." Without waiting for a response, he turns to leave, resolutely _not_ looking back when Jesse curses and tries to apologise.

Fortunately, he doesn't try to follow, because Hanzo isn't sure he won't punch the man if he does.

〰️

"Agent Shimada."

"If you're looking for Genji, he was meditating with Zenyatta in the garden last I saw," Hanzo huffs, bouncing back from the punching bag in front of him to catch his breath.

"Actually, I was looking for you." He pauses and looks over at his visitor. Echo smiles warmly when she meets his gaze. "If I may, Agent Shimada-"

"Hanzo," he corrects, loosening his stance and rolling his shoulders as he steps away from the bag. "My brother will always be the proper agent. What can I do for you?"

"I beg to differ, but as you wish, Hanzo," she acquiesces. "If I may, sparring with a partner tends to help alleviate frustrations better than thrashing the stuffing out of a punching bag."

"I wasn't-" Hanzo breaks off at a loud creak of metal that precedes the snapping of the chain meant to hold up the punching bag, which hits the floor and topples over, rolling away. He grimaces while Echo giggles. "...Your offer is greatly appreciated."

"Don't worry about the bag," she smiles. "I'll ask Torbjorn to replace the chain. Is there anyone in particular you would like to spar with?" At Hanzo's frown, she laughs. "My choice, then. You seem to enjoy sparring with Jesse... Duplicating Personality Matrix: McCree."

A shimmering veil of nanoparticles envelopes the AI, melting away to reveal a near perfect replica of the cowboy; but for the deep blue that washes out any other colour, Hanzo can't tell Echo's duplication apart from the real deal.

"Wanna fight, darlin'?" Even her voice mimics his, dual-toned with Echo's melodic pitch an almost diaphanous thread beneath Jesse's more gravelled resonance.

Not trusting himself to speak, Hanzo nods briskly and checks his hand wrappings, aware that Angela has enough to do without adding bruised or bleeding knuckles to the list. Echo-Jesse removes her serape and gun belt, which vanish in a puff of nanomites as soon as they leave her hands, and then faces him, slipping easily into a combat ready stance that Hanzo mirrors.

Fortunately, Hanzo manages to separate Jesse and Echo-Jesse in his mind as they spar; Echo-Jesse doesn't seem to know all the nuances of the real Jesse's fighting style. To an outsider, they might be indistinguishable, but Hanzo feels the difference, the subtle hesitations where Echo's programmes need to calculate, the near-invisible tells that Jesse doesn't have and the tells he does have that Echo doesn't.

And yet, it's still exactly what he needs; this immediate proximity to Jesse without the fear that he'll say or do something to embarrass himself or push Jesse away. He finally lets loose, releasing the stress that's been building for so long he can't remember when it started, and actually begins to enjoy himself, until he and Echo-Jesse are laughing with every exchange.

And then he finds himself pinning Echo-Jesse to the floor.

For an instant, he feels the overwhelming desire to confess everything, to kiss-

Jumping up, he puts several feet between them, breathing more heavily than he should be, even after all that exertion. Echo-Jesse pushes up to her elbows, watching him with concern.

"Han? Y'alright, darlin'?"

It's too much. Grabbing the bow case he never got to open, he flees with only a shamed, "I'm sorry, Echo," muttered over his shoulder on the way out.

〰️

The scent of coffee pulls Hanzo into the kitchen against his will; the lingering emotions of his dream still hang heavy in his chest and he fears what he might say or do. But his mind is slave to his body, and so he steps into the dining area, considering the consequences of having coffee instead of his usual tea.

Jesse is there, as expected; the man barely sleeps, and has apparently taken it upon himself since the beginning to start wake-up drinks for everyone on base every morning. He smiles when he sees Hanzo and pulls out a pair of mugs, filling one with coffee ― surreptitiously adding a portion of whiskey that Hanzo pretends not to notice ― and the other with tea.

"You look like hell," Jesse jokes, stepping across the kitchen to hold out the mug of tea. Hanzo looks at it for a moment, mind blanking, and then reaches out to take Jesse's mug. The cowboy stares in shock as he drains the whole of it in one go and hands it back with a grimace. "Shit, Han; y'okay?"

"I did not sleep well," Hanzo says. _Because my dreams promised me things I don't deserve,_ he doesn't say.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, darlin'," Jesse says uneasily. "I'll take care of your cleanin' task today, and you ain't scheduled for a mission or even trainin' exercises until Friday."

"No, thank you," Hanzo sighs, shaking his head. "I will not be able to sleep, especially not after drinking the abomination of flavours you call coffee."

"Er, yeah," Jesse winces, chuckling sheepishly. "That wasn't just coffee, darlin'..."

"Whiskey. I am aware. You must not have slept well either."

"Didn't sleep at all," Jesse admits, going back to the counter and pouring another cup, not hiding it this time when he adds the whiskey. "Kinda missed ya this mornin'."

"I almost came." Hanzo stops himself from saying more, from revealing how much he wanted Jesse's company.

"Shoulda. Mei was there for a bit," Jesse says, leaning his hip against the counter and raising the mug to his lips. Hanzo watches, only realising after he's taken a large mouthful that Jesse drank from the same spot that Hanzo did.

_Secondhand kiss!_ his brain shrieks. Heat surges up his neck into his face and he quickly turns away before Jesse can see it.

"I should- er, I think it would be best if I took your advice and tried to sleep," he mumbles, his brain still shrieking at him and blocking out most everything else.

"Looks like you need it, darlin'," Jesse chuckles. "Go on; I gotcha covered."

On the way back to his room, Hanzo does his level best not to think about Jesse's lips on his own, a nearly impossible task when he catches a hint of Jesse's whiskey scent every time he takes a breath.

〰️

Hanzo stares at the words on the screen of his messenger, unable to fully process them.

__ **_MISSION DETAILS_ **

__ **_Assigned Agents:_ **

_ Captain Ana Amari _

_ Lieutenant Wilhelm Reinhardt _

_ Agent Jesse McCree _

_ Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou _

_ Agent Hana 'D.va' Song _

_ Agent Tekhartha Zenyatta _

__ **_Estimated Time:_ ** _ 3 months _

__ **_Departure:_ ** _ Today, 2230 hours _

**_Mission Location:_ ** _ TBA _

_ REPORT TO WINSTON IN THE MAIN HANGER BY 2200 _

Three months. Jesse is going to be gone for three whole months, if not more. And on a dangerous mission...

Panic burns in Hanzo's chest, fluttering like a living thing that's fighting to get free. Dropping the messenger on his bed, he scrambles up and bursts out of his room. Too anxious to care that he's in pyjama pants and a t-shirt, barefoot and with his hair untied, he runs straight to Jesse's room. The door is open, and Lena is lounging on Jesse's bed, laughing at something while Jesse tucks clothes into a duffle bag. Hanzo falters in the doorway as it dawns on him how this might appear, but Lena notices him before he can retreat.

"Hello, love!" she chirps brightly, sitting up. It's always a little disconcerting to see her outside of her uniform, the chronal accelerator strapped to her chest glowing strongly beneath the thin material of her tank top.

"Hey, darlin'," Jesse smiles warmly, setting the duffle bag aside and leaning against the dresser. "Here to see me off like Lena?"

"You're leaving." The words come out strained, rasped; it's obvious, and not what he meant to say. Both Jesse and Lena go still, humour dropping like a broken plate.

"I just remembered," Lena pipes up quickly, standing. "I'm supposed to help Winston prep the ORCA." She blinks past Hanzo and vanishes down the hall.

"Han? What's wrong, darlin'?" Jesse pushes away from the dresser and takes the length of the room in two long strides, reaching up as though to touch Hanzo's cheek, but stopping short and gripping his shoulder instead. "Ya look like someone just shot yer dog..."

"You're leaving," Hanzo repeats, stuck in some kind of loop that won't let him say what he wants to say. "You will be gone."

"I'm comin' back, Han," Jesse assures, trying to smile. "It's only three months."

"Three _months_. Twelve weeks. Eighty-four days. Two thousand sixteen hours-"

"Okay, okay; Han! Calm down!" Jesse cups his jaw in both hands, forcing his attention to the man's face. "Calm down, darlin'. It's gonna be okay. If it makes ya feel better, I can vid-chat with you every day while Ana reports in to Winston."

Hanzo grits his teeth, swallowing the heavy lump of anxiety in his throat and nodding reluctantly. He'd rather Jesse stay, but that won't happen, so he'll have to accept the next best thing.

"Good." Jesse smiles, gently stroking his thumbs against Hanzo's cheekbones. His gaze skims across Hanzo's features, and he pauses for a short moment before leaning in.

It takes Hanzo far too long to realise what's happening, but the moment he does, he panics and ducks his head, knocking his forehead against Jesse's nose.

"Ow!" The cowboy jolts back, covering his nose, and Hanzo gasps.

"Oh! Jesse; I am so sorry!"

"No, no," Jesse assures, his voice muffled and nasally but humoured. "My fault; don't worry 'bout it, darlin'." Certain he's flushed scarlet, Hanzo fidgets, not wanting to miss out on the last few minutes he has with Jesse, but too embarrassed to stay. Jesse tests that his nose isn't bleeding or broken and then chuckles, patting Hanzo's shoulder. "Why don't you come sit down and let me braid yer hair before I go? Ya look like you could use the relaxation."

"But I-"

"Come on," Jesse interjects, coaxing. "Everybody loves having their hair played with."

Still reluctant, yet marvelling at how easily Jesse disperses the awkwardness, Hanzo slowly steps into the room, letting the cowboy lead him to the bed, where he sits stiff and ready to bolt while Jesse digs a small brush from his bag and comes over to sit beside him, motioning for him to turn the other way.

It really does help him relax, the gentle strokes of brush and fingers through his hair. Jesse takes his time, brushing the dark locks to a polished onyx shine and scratching his nails lightly across Hanzo's scalp with every pass. The rhythm is soothing, and Hanzo surfaces from a light doze when it shifts; Jesse parts his hair and weaves it together with neat, purposeful motions that ease Hanzo back toward sleep just as quickly.

"Lay down, honeybee," Jesse murmurs quietly when he's finished, gently tugging at his shoulders and guiding him down beside him. Half conscious and warm with contentment, Hanzo goes obediently, even cuddling sleepily against the cowboy's side, one arm settling across his chest. "Jesus, Han... How's a man supposed to leave somethin' so devastatingly wonderful? Sleep well, my honeybee; I'll be back before you know it."

〰️

"Good morning, Hanzo!" Mei greets cheerfully as he hurries into the kitchen and starts scouring the cupboards. "Er... Is it your turn to cook breakfast? I thought Brigitte-"

"I am not cooking breakfast," Hanzo cuts in, scowling at the fridge and making mental notes of what he'll need. "Do you have a basket or a cooler or anything of the like?"

"Uhh... Oh! Dr. Zeigler has one, I think!" Mei answers, and then frowns, perplexed. "What do you need a cooler for?"

"Later, Dr. Zhou," Hanzo dismisses, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen and scribbling something down before heading out the door. "I will not be joining you for breakfast; if Genji asks, tell him I will be back in time to spar with him this afternoon. Have a good morning, Dr. Zhou!"

If she responds, he misses it in his hurry, taking the quickest route to the medical bay, where Angela is typing up a report while Baptiste fiddles with something in the corner, Lucio leaning over his shoulder and watching in avid fascination ― they've gotten a lot closer since Truth or Dare. Hanzo ignores them, going to Angela, who glances up and then tips her head to eye him over the tops of her glasses.

"Good morning, Hanzo," she greets pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Zhou said you might have a basket or a cooler of some kind?"

Surprised, Angela thinks for a moment. Hanzo tries not to show his impatience.

"Mm... Ah, yes! In the storage closet over there," she says, pointing. Immediately, Hanzo goes over to it and scavenges the only cooler there, a small white and red thing with a flipping top. He gauges the size of it, and then shakes his head with a faintly irritated sigh.

"Not big enough. Do you have any bigger ones?"

"I don't think so," Angela frowns. "What is this for, Hanzo?"

"I need a bigger one," Hanzo mutters, putting the small one back. It isn't lost on any of the other three occupants that he completely ignored the question, but he doesn't seem to care.

"I think Brigitte has that basket from Valentine's Day," Lucio speaks up. "It had a big stuffed bunny in it; think that's big enough?"

"Perhaps," Hanzo hums. "Thank you." Again, he doesn't wait for any reply before leaving, seeking Brigitte first in the workshop, and then in the kitchen.

"Did you find a cooler?" Mei asks when she sees him, intrigued.

"Miss Lindholm," Hanzo says, ignoring Mei for the moment. "I was told you might have a large basket leftover from Valentine's Day gifts. May I borrow it?"

Brigitte gives him a blank look and checks on the food she's cooking before turning her attention fully on him.

"I... might? Why? What do you need it for?"

"Something important," Hanzo hedges. "May I?"

"I guess," Brigitte agrees, frowning in confusion. "It should be on top of the tool cabinet in the back right corner of the workshop. I think I used it to hold some extra cloth and foam after I added some padding to my armour..."

Hanzo is already gone, going straight back to the workshop to retrieve the basket, which he carefully empties onto a clear section of table and takes back to his room. Everything else is easier to gather, and then he goes into town to buy the last things he needs, most of which end up in the fridge with a note claiming a slow and painful death to anyone who touches his stuff.

Word is already spreading, and Genji tries to pummel answers from him during their sparring session, to no avail; he ends up on the mat more often than not until he turns his attention to the fight instead of getting answers.

No one sees Hanzo for the rest of the evening, and bets are placed on why that is. At breakfast the next morning, Mei reports that Hanzo must have stayed in his room, or else found a different place to wait out his insomnia.

Curiosity has grown, but everything becomes abruptly clear when Winston announces that the team who left just over 3 months ago will be returning in a few short hours.

Hanzo knew before everyone else.

When the team returns ― to a celebration awaiting them in the hanger ― Hanzo appears, wrapped in a jacket with the hood up, and steals Jesse away as quickly and quietly as possible. He knows some people noticed, which means the whole base will know soon enough, but he's too giddy and nervous to care.

"Han? Darlin', sweetheart, honeybee... Can't this wait 'til I've had a shower and a nap? 'M dead tired."

"No," is all the answer Hanzo gives, pulling Jesse down the halls of the living quarters. At the door to his room, Hanzo pauses long enough to open the door, and all but shoves Jesse inside, closing the door behind them and blocking out the hall light before the man can get a good look. He doesn't get a chance to protest, however; Hanzo flicks on the light, revealing a rather quaint indoor picnic setup.

"Whoa..." Jesse whispers, taking it in.

Hanzo stored his dresser in the closet, out of sight, and moved the couch against the wall, using it to drape colourful clothes he pinned to the ceiling to make a canopy of reds and blues and purples that blocks out the rest of the room. On the floor, he laid out pillows and cushions nicked from all around the base, and tucked into the middle of the nest is the basket he borrowed from Brigitte, filled with food and a bottle that looks suspiciously like a fine whiskey.

While Jesse stands in awe, Hanzo crouches to turn on the speaker in the corner and starts up the playlist he compiled yesterday.

"D'you do all this for me, darlin'?" Jesse asks as a soft, gentle beat fills the room. Hanzo stands and lowers his hood, facing the cowboy, who grins at the sight of the countless delicate braids woven into his hair.

"You dared me to try braiding my hair like an elven prince," Hanzo smirks back.

"Didn't think you'd really do it," Jesse admits, stepping closer and reaching out. Hanzo stops him with a firm hand against his chest, keeping him at arm's length.

"There is more," he says, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off. Jesse bursts into laughter.

"Went the whole nine, didn't you?" he cackles. This time when he reaches out, Hanzo doesn't stop him from tracing his fingers lightly over the soft embroidered vest and silken blouse. His slacks, though similar to what he usually wears around the base, are slightly fancier to match the ethereal look he's created for himself, and Jesse can't stop staring.

"You should have known from Truth or Dare that I always follow through," Hanzo primps, preening under the attention of the only person whose opinion really matters to him.

Besides Genji, but that's a different matter.

"I can see that," Jesse grins. "And the whole... thing here?" He waves vaguely at the whole of the room.

"You said yourself; you're dead tired," Hanzo smiles innocently. "And a few days ago you were complaining that you missed picnics. I was not going to make you take a hike after everything else, so I brought it indoors. I hope you don't mind."

"Sweetheart, you kiddin' me?" Jesse laughs. "Lunch with the king of the fey? Inside or outside, how could I say no?"

Relieved and delighted, Hanzo starts to go for the basket to unpack the food he made while the rest of the base was preparing for everyone's return, but Jesse catches his arm, stopping him.

"Hey. Thank you," he says sincerely. "This means a lot, Hanzo. Ya didn't hafta do any o' this."

"I know," Hanso replies softly, covering his hand and squeezing lightly. "I wanted to."

Jesse watches him for a moment, and Hanzo stares back, something warm and heavy filling the space between them, enveloping them with every lovely note of music that falls in the quiet. Hanzo summons every ounce of courage he can find in himself, and just as Jesse looks like he might say something, he surges forward and presses a firm kiss to the man's lips. Just as quickly, he withdraws, burning from the neck up with the realisation of what he did. Before he can apologize, Jesse groans in dismay, his grip on Hanzo's arm tightening to keep him from backing away.

"No, don't go," he breathes, tugging Hanzo closer. "Been waiting for you to kiss me for months..."

"You have been gone for months," Hanzo points out weakly, hope cracking through his embarrassment.

"Longer 'n that, darlin'," Jesse explains, sliding an arm around his waist to pull them flush together. "Tried to kiss you before I left, but figured you didn't want it when you damn near broke my nose."

"Sorry," Hanzo grimaces, trying to make himself as small as he feels.

"Oh, don't be, sweetheart," Jesse smiles warmly. "That kiss more than made up for it." His gaze drops to Hanzo's lips, and now the flush of heat is for an entirely different reason.

Taking a chance, Hanzo hesitantly leans up the short difference of height Jesse holds over him, and the cowboy eagerly meets him in the middle for a proper kiss. Hanzo sighs into it, sliding his arms around Jesse's shoulders, and loses himself to the effusive joy that bubbles up in his chest.

"Honeybee," Jesse pants when they can no longer breathe, "I could kiss you all day and then some, but I really, _really_ gotta take a shower..." Hanzo laughs breathlessly and pushes him away.

"Go take your shower; I will set out the food." Biting his lip in a moment's indecision, he blurts, "Hurry back," and hopes he doesn't sound as eager as he feels.

"Wouldn't dare keep you waitin', love," Jesse smiles broadly, doffing his hat and serape and heading for Hanzo's bathroom with a flirtatious wink.

Hanzo will ever be grateful the door closed between them before his knees gave way.

_I kissed him. I finally kissed him... and he kissed me back!_

With any luck, it'll be the first of many.


End file.
